pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninetales
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexunova= |ndexprev=Vulpix |ndexnext=Jigglypuff |evofrom=Vulpix |gen=Generation I |species=Fox Pokémon |body=08 |egg1=Field |type=Fire |imheight=3'07" |metheight=1.1 m |imweight=43.9 lbs. |metweight=19.9 kg |ability=Flash Fire |dw=Drought |color=Yellow |male=25 |evo= }} Ninetales (Japanese: キュウコン Kyuukon) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Ninetales is a fox-like Pokémon that possesses nine tails, hence its name. Resembling the nine-tailed kitsune fox of Japanese folklore, they are mainly covered in sleek, luxurious golden-white fur, while the tips of their nine tails are orange. On top of their head is a large tuft of hair, similar to its pre-evolved form though much more unruly and spiky. It has sinister red eyes which give it the ability to psychically control the minds of people and Pokémon. Its ears are pointed and distinctly fox-like, and it has slender legs with three-toed paws and no visible claws. Additionally, there are no gender differences between male and female Ninetales. The shiny version of Ninetales has silver-gray fur instead of its usual light cream fur, and its tail is tipped in blue. Special abilities All Ninetales have the ability Flash Fire, which powers up its Fire-type moves if it is hit by a fire-type attack. It also keeps it from getting damaged by fire attacks. This does not apply to Dream World Ninetails, who instead possess the ability Drought, creating a permanent Sunny effect for the duration of the battle or until another weather-altering move or ability is used. Evolution Ninetales is the evolved form of Vulpix, who evolves into Ninetales by the use of a Fire Stone. Game info Game locations |redblue=Evolve Vulpix (Blue only) |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Vulpix |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Vulpix (Silver only) |gsrarity=None |crystal=Trade |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Evolve Vulpix |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Vulpix |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Vulpix (LeafGreen only) |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Vulpix |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Vulpix |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Vulpix (SoulSilver only) |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Abundant Shrine |bwrarity=Rare}} Side game locations |RSPinball=Evolve Vulpix |Trozei=Endless Level 6, 11, Forever Level 55, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Vulpix |PMD2=Treeshroud Forest (10-20F) |Ranger2=Almia Castle |Ranger3=Odd Temple |Rumble=Fiery Temple |PPWii=Lava Zone}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=Very smart and very vengeful. Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1000-year curse. |yellow=According to an enduring legend, 9 noble saints were united and reincarnated as this Pokémon. |gold=Some legends claim that each of its nine tails has its own unique type of special mystic power. |silver=Its nine beautiful tails are filled with a wondrous energy that could keep it alive for 1,000 years. |crystal=It is said to live a thousand years, and each of its tails is loaded with supernatural powers. |ruby=Ninetales casts a sinister light from its bright red eyes to gain total control over its foe's mind. This Pokémon is said to live for a thousand years. |sapphire=Legend has it that Ninetales came into being when nine wizards possessing sacred powers merged into one. This Pokémon is highly intelligent - it can understand human speech. |emerald=It has long been said that each of the nine tails embody an enchanted power. A long-lived Ninetales will have fur that shines like gold. |firered=It has nine long tails and fur that gleams gold. It is said to live for 1,000 years. |leafgreen=Very smart and very vengeful. Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1000-year curse. |diamond=Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for a thousand years. |pearl=Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for a thousand years. |platinum=Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for a thousand years. |heartgold=Some legends claim that each of its nine tails has its own unique type of special mystic power. |soulsilver=Its nine beautiful tails are filled with a wondrous energy that could keep it alive for 1,000 years. |black=Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for a thousand years. |white=Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for a thousand years. |black 2=Each of its nine tails is imbued with a supernatural power, and it can live for a thousand years. |white 2=Each of its nine tails is imbued with a supernatural power, and it can live for a thousand years. |x=It has nine long tails and fur that gleams gold. It is said to live for 1,000 years. |y=Very smart and very vengeful. Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1,000-year curse.}} Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= TMs/HMs |gen=I}} Sprites |border= |}} Appearances Anime Ninetales first appeared in anime under the ownership of Blaine in Riddle Me This who fought Ash's Squirtle and defeated it. Another appeared under the ownership of Zane. *Zane's Ninetales *Mansion owner's Ninetales *Pirate's Ninetales *Rudy's Ninetales Trivia *Ninetales is based on the legendary Pirate's Ninetalesme Boy Advance games, shiny Ninetales' didn't have blue coloring on the tip of its tails, like its normal coloring. *Ninetales is often misspelled as "Ninetails" for the number of tails it possessed. This misspelling is also on the trading cards, and in the Trading Card Game video game adaptation for Game Boy Color. *In Pokémon Mystery Dungeons Blue and Red, the Gengar was originally a human that grabbed one of Ninetales' tails and was cursed into the form of a Gengar. Also the Gengar, before it turned into Gengar, had abandoned its Gardevoir, but the Gardevoir had no grudge against him, and it loved its trainer enough to protect it from Ninetales' fury. Origins Ninetales appears to be based on a fox, more speficically the mystical kitsune creature of Japanese folklore. Gallery 038Ninetales_OS_anime.png 038Ninetales_OS_anime_2.png 038Ninetales_AG_anime.png 038Ninetales_Dream.png 038Ninetales_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.jpg 038Ninetales_Pokemon_Stadium.png 038Ninetales_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon